Someone to Kill For
by Sapphirina
Summary: Hearing that Two Hands is out of work, Chang offers her a job. Rock decides to work for Hotel Moscow. Meanwhile Roanapur is falling apart.
1. Boss

**A/N: This fanfic does not center around any OCs and that is a first for me. What inspired this decision was the OC debate. I wanted to experiment a little and see how my writing will turn out when I don't rely on OCs to drive a story but the CCs. I intend to finish this story so I'll update when I can. Hopefully every two weeks.**

**Disclaimer: Black Lagoon and its characters belong to Rei Hiroe.**

**SOMEONE TO KILL FOR  
Chapter 1  
:Boss:**

Driven by a purpose, Chang strolled into the red light district.

The bright streets were exactly how he thought they would be – overrun with prostitutes, criminals, and drug addicts. But what else happened at 3 AM? These sorts of people crawled out and handled their affairs at night, guided by their impulses. But while the former cop fell under 'criminals', Chang didn't need the cover of darkness to get work done. He was outside because this would be the best time to find Revy and maybe answers to the Lagoon Company's disappearance.

Up ahead a group of hookers hung around a street corner. As he approached the women, one of them with a face caked in makeup winked.

"Want a good time, baby?" she asked in Chinese. "We can help you with that, you know."

Chang smiled. He didn't stop but he offered an almost apologetic look. "Sorry, ladies, but tonight's not a good night for me." He heard their come-on-baby's but he ignored them. Feeling the urge for a cigarette, he reached under his long coat. His hand brushed against one of two Beretta 76 pistols before it reached his pack of smokes. Now with a lit cigarette in his mouth, he made his way down the street full of neon lights. He thought about what had happened a few days ago.

_Phone in hand, Chang pushed his chair onto its back legs and put his feet up on his desk. He had increased his chances of busting his head but he didn't care. Balalaika was on the line and she had news about the assumed-to-be-dead Lagoon Company. He listened with interest while she recounted what had taken place in her office earlier. _

_The chair teetered but Chang regained balance. "So Rock came asking for a job." The cigarette in his mouth bobbed as he talked. "He didn't say anything about what happened to the Lagoon Company?"_

"_He didn't provide any details other than 'it's been disbanded.' He also said he doesn't know what happened to Dutch and Benny."_

_Chang blew a billow of smoke upward, mulling over what he had just heard. "You didn't say anything about Two Hands, Balalaika."_

_He thought he heard her smirk over the phone. "That was the only thing that Rock _did_ know. Apparently he left Revy in Hong Kong."_

_Chang raised his eyebrows. "Rock leaving Two Hands there doesn't make a whole lot of sense."_

_There was a sigh. "Does any of this make sense, Baby?"_

_"No, it doesn't, Fry Face." So the Lagoon Company was no more and no one, including Rock, knew where Dutch and Benny could be or if they were even alive. But these turn of events were an improvement. Six months ago the Lagoon Company had fallen off the face of the earth. It was already a pain finding reliable delivery companies. Then this week happened and the balance of power in Roanapur had been disrupted. Status quo needed to be restored. Revy popping up on the map couldn't have happened at a better time._

_Chang rocked his chair forward. "Well, if you're hiring Rock, then you won't mind me having Two Hands, right?"_

_"Go ahead," said Balalaika. "She's too much of a hothead anyway. But, when you do find her, Chang, make sure you ask about Dutch."_

_He hummed thoughtfully at the request. Even if Balalaika didn't say it, he knew she was worried about Dutch's well-being. "Will do but__ Hong Kong isn't that small. I have a better shot finding FBI's Most Wanted than Two Hands."_

_Balalaika almost laughed. "Lucky for you, I can narrow your search. Of course, the information won't be free, Chang."_

Chang had been grateful that Balalaika had some idea about Revy's location. The information made this job easier.

Through his dark shades he read signposts of the hotel, a couple of restaurants, several bars, and numerous clubs before he found what he was looking for. On a sign, written in bright blue lights, were the words 'The Demon's Den'. From what he had heard, a bar was set up in the front room but in the back was a popular gentleman's club. Although he didn't believe in God, he found himself praying that Revy was nowhere near a pole.

Chang entered the establishment. Musty odor, jazz tunes, and the rhythmic beating of some man greeted him immediately. Some customers chose to ignore the last thing. Those that chose to stare, however, didn't bat an eye. Chang was part of the latter group. In the middle of the room, a plum-haired woman wailed blow after blow on a man that stood no chance. It was Revy Two Hands, the woman who had been the hired gun in the Lagoon Company. Chang stepped to the side and the battered man slammed into the wall beside him.

Revy panted as she glared at the man slumped on the floor. "Ya piece of shit!" She hurried over with her fist raised high. She readied to pummel the man further when her brown eyes landed on Chang. She paused, her face twisted in confusion. In the passing moment, the jazz track in the background reached its end and a more upbeat one started playing. Chang waited for her to at least say something. He would have been fine with a string of curses. Finally she let out a 'huh'. She turned away and punched the other man over the head.

He watched Revy in silence, taking note of her guns sitting in their holsters. She could end this if she just put a few bullets in the guy already. She got in two more punches before he spoke up. "Two Hands!" Revy stopped raining blows and looked at him. "Don't tell me you forgot me?"

Revy walked up to him and tilted her head. She reeked of rum but somehow she was coordinated enough to beat a man to a bloody pulp. It was ironic and yet it made sense. "So it is you, Chang."

Ah. Recognition. "In the flesh, Two Hands." He noted that she called him by his name. She wasn't drunk but she had loosened up.

"Why are you here?" she asked. "Hell, how'd you know _I_ was here?"

Ash fell from the end of Chang's cigarette and hit the floor. "Why don't we talk outside?"

She looked down at the man on the floor and gave one last kick. It was official; the poor man must have done something to infuriate Revy. Either that or it was the rum. "Come on," said Revy, passing Chang and heading for the door. He followed her onto the sidewalk right outside of the establishment.

Revy turned around. "Why are you here, Chang?"

"For you, of course," he said. "Word is that you're out of a job, Two Hands. So, out of the goodness of my heart, I came to offer you one."

She frowned. "And why would I work for you?"

"That's a fair question." Chang took a moment to throw his cigarette into a nearby gutter; it had been burnt down to the filter. He whipped out another from the pack. Looking at Revy, he held out his pack. "Rumor has it that Rock's working for Hotel Moscow now."

Revy remained silent but she did take a cigarette. Half a minute later, the two of them were enjoying the effects of nicotine and tobacco.

"I don't give a damn what Rock does," she said, holding her cigarette between two fingers. She put her hand on her hip. "And I don't want to join your Triad, either. I'm fine right here."

"You don't say..." Chang looked at his watch. It read 3:48 AM. This was taking longer than he had anticipated.

Before Chang could say something to convince Revy, he spotted a man chasing a woman. The scene was distracting that Revy had to look, too. However, since it was happening on the other side of the street, neither person stirred, and when the man and woman disappeared from sight, conversation resumed like nothing had happened. After all, there were more pressing issues at hand.

"When were the last time you emptied your gun into someone, Two Hands?" asked Chang, looking at Revy's pistols.

Revy's eye twitched.

"If you work for me, you'll use your guns again real soon."

"What do you take me for," she said, "Some psychotic bitch?"

He slipped his hands into his coat pockets. "Just someone with an itch to pull a trigger and can do good work when she does. I would hate seeing talent like that wasted. Especially since there's a little situation back in Roanapur."

Revy smirked. "So that's the _real_ reason." She sauntered up to him. Chang didn't move an inch when she prodded him in the chest with a finger. The smell of alcohol hit his nostrils when she opened her mouth. "Fine, I'll work for you, Chang, but on one condition."

The corner of his mouth curved. "What's the condition?"

"Remind me to punch Rock when I see him."

Balalaika might not approve but he didn't care. "If that's all what you want, why not?"

Revy grinned. "Then it's a deal, _Boss Man_." She stuck out her hand and they shook on it. "Soooo," she said, whisking her head around, "where's our ride outta here?"

Chang glanced at his watch again. "Our ride arrives tomorrow. Until then," he said as he turned on his heels and started down the street, "we should find a place to crash for the night. There's a hotel nearby."

* * *

When Chang opened the door to a small room, Revy groaned. "You gotta be shitting me."

He walked past her. "You said that three times already."

"Well, it just keeps getting worse."

This wasn't the best hotel Chang could find and he had no problems admitting that. The bedroom looked gaudy with its shaggy pink rug and thick red curtains. The large heart-shaped bed didn't make the hotel's usage any less conspicuous. Any noise neighboring guests made were heard through the thin walls. There were other problems but Chang would run out of fingers if he counted them all. So he counted the positives: the hotel was cheap, it had no problems accepting customers at this hour, and there was a TV set in the room.

Chang threw his coat and scarf over a nearby chair. As he added his blazer to the pile, he heard the door closed. Revy muttered something under her breath, probably a string of curses, before she disappeared into the bathroom. He started his search for the TV remote. It wasn't on top of the TV so he checked behind the stand but found only dust. In a last ditch effort, he got on all fours and looked under the bed. Sure enough it was there in arm's reach. He grabbed the remote and got off the floor. Then he turned on the TV.

"In news, Spinal Surgeon-"

Chang changed the channel.

"Terrorist groups-"

He went to the next channel and saw text crawling up the screen.

_'...The evil lord Darth Vader, obsessed with finding young Skywalker, has dispatched thousands of remote probes into the far reaches of space...'_

This was the second movie in the trilogy and Chang remembered it as the best one. Figuring that there was nothing else on, he sat at the edge of the bed. He was caught off guard; the bed sunk more than it should have. Bouncing on the bed a couple of times led him to one logical conclusion: this was a water bed. Shaking his head, he turned up the TV volume. At some point the movie's sound eclipsed those being made by other hotel guests.

Revy emerged from the bathroom and looked at the TV. She made a face. "Are you really watching Star Wars now?"

Chang looked at her. One hand held her combat boots. The other held her gun-toting holsters and jean shorts. Although she wore nothing but a top and underwear, she stood in front of him without a shred of embarrassment. Chang, however, felt a bit uncomfortable. If this had been a night of debauchery, he would be fine with this. But tonight was not one of those nights. Turning away, he said, "What can I say? I'm a sucker for this trilogy."

"That figures." Revy abandoned her things on the floor and threw herself on the bed. The bed moved like jello upon impact, startling Revy. Instead of complaining, she sighed and rolled onto her side. "I guess this beats sleeping in a bar."

"It should." Chang had wondered why Revy and Rock had come to Hong Kong but from he had seen and just heard, there was no logical reason. Revy seemed more eager to make trouble here than anything else while Rock most likely got tired of it and came to Balalaika for a job. Oh. Right. Balalaika had asked for a favor.

"Hey, Two Hands," he said, turning around, "about the Lagoon...Company..."

Revy's alcohol-fueled night had caught up to her. She slept out on the bed, clutching her pillow. Chang decided to ask tomorrow and returned to his movie. For thirty minutes or so Chang's eyes remained the TV. Then, during the fifth commercial break, he checked his watch. 4:43 AM. He got off the bed and checked that the room key was in his pockets. Then, after putting on his blazer, he strolled out of the room and closed the door behind him.

As luck would have it, all sounds leaked into the corridor and became one indistinguishable mess. As Chang walked, unable to tune the noise out, he thought about recent events. Somehow this was the highlight of his week. Not the shootout, not the car bombing, not even the attempted city fire but a hotel just because of the sheer ludicrousness of the situation.

He stopped in front of Room 302 and knocked on the door. A couple of seconds past before the door swung open. The room's occupant, a burly man, stared at him. Hanging by the man's side was a handgun.

"Password?" asked the man, thumbing his weapon.

Chang grinned. "Take it easy, big fella. The password's 'Liángyào kǔkǒu.'"

The man stepped aside, letting Chang pass. "You chose an interesting place to meet, Mr. Chang."

"Well, it wasn't my first choice."

**A/N: The Chinese phrase means, 'Good medicine tastes bitter.' So how was it? Let me know in a review. Till later.**


	2. Reunion

**A/N: So... I was aiming for every two weeks and I'm two days late. It's better than my previous track records so hopefully Chapter 3 will be up on time. Anyway thanks to those who reviewed the first chapter: Jo, dramaticDRAMAqueen, Alex Retzer, and LizzyA10.**

**Chapter 2  
:Reunion:**

Although Rock sat in the backseat, his mind was in Hong Kong. His eyes were on the cigar between his fingers but he saw Revy slugging a man in the gut. And despite the cigar smoke wafting in and around his nose, he only smelled the rum in her breath.

He closed his eyes. "Even if Mr. Chang was going, I still should have gone."

Sitting on his left, Balalaika smoked her cigar in silence.

"I know you're my boss," he said, turning toward her, "and you ordered me to stay here but-!"

"Then you know I'm not going to discuss this," said Balalaika. She looked out the corner of her eye. "The next time you bring it up, you'll regret it."

Rock put the cigar in his mouth and looked out the car window, focusing on the sea. The only thing he regretted was leaving Revy alone in Hong Kong. After everything that had happened six months ago, Revy needed someone and it wasn't Chang. If anything, Chang was going to steer Revy toward the road to self-destruction.

A warehouse building loomed in sight.

"We're here, Kapitan," said Boris. He turned the car onto a dirt road before he pulled it over and parked behind another black vehicle. Once the engine died out, Boris opened the driver door.

Rock heard a click and looked at Balalaika. She had put a magazine into a gun. "Do you plan on using it?"

Boris opened the door for Balalaika. As she stepped out of the car, she barely spared Rock a glance. "You can never be sure, can you, Rock?" she said, stowing the gun out of sight.

Rock got out of the car. Cries of seagulls pierced the air as the sun beat down on him. The sea was as blue as he remembered. He didn't know how long he stood there but when he turned around, Balalaika and Boris were heading toward the warehouse without. He hurried after them.

Inside, the warehouse floor was clear of furniture and crates. Instead the crates and furniture lined the building's four walls. In the center of the room were four more members of Hotel Moscow. They stood with their backs toward the door but when Balalaika's heels clicked on the floor, the four soldiers turned around.

"Kapitan!"

Rock saw what had held the soldiers' attention and his jaw tensed. Behind them was a man tied to a chair. Even though the man hung his head, Rock could see multiple bruises and lacerations on his face. Blood covered the man's shirt. Lying next to his feet were a couple of teeth and a few well-chosen tools in pristine condition.

Balalaika approached the group. "How is the interrogation going, comrades?"

"Not too well, Kapitan," said one soldier. "I'm beginning to think this man doesn't speak a word of English."

Frowning, Balalaika grabbed the man by the hair and lifted up his head. "Who sent you?" she asked in a clipped tone.

The man's voice was raspy but he was coherent. "I don't understand what you're saying."

Rock lifted his eyebrows.

Balalaika's grip tightened. "Rock," she said. Her voice almost startled him. "Do you understand what he's saying?"

Rock came over and stood next to his boss. "He's talking Mandarin." Balalaika's soldiers stared at him but Rock focused on the tortured man. "My Mandarin isn't perfect," he said, "but I can translate."

Balalaika smirked and let go of the man's hair. "Alright then," she said, folding her arms. "We'll resume the interrogation. Someone bring Rock a chair."

A chair was brought over and Rock sat down.

"Look him in the eye, Rock, and translate what I'm about to say."

Rock looked at the man. The man stared at him with eyes nearly swollen shut. For a second, Rock felt pity but he didn't let it show. He started to translate. "We know that you are linked to the car bombing on Miss Balalaika as well as the shootout with the Colombian Cartel and the attempt to burn down Roanapur. If you don't want to lose your fingernails, start talking. Who do you work for?"

The man's face contorted. "It's none of your business."

Rock looked at Balalaika and shook his head. Balalaika removed her cigar from her lips and said, "Rip off the first one."

The man screamed in agony but on the outside Rock remained calm. Balalaika fed Rock more lines to translate. "Hotel Moscow is not an organization to take lightly. If you refuse to answer, we'll rip them all off." The man didn't answer but instead of giving Balalaika the signal, Rock altered his approach.

"I don't like watching torture," he said. "So it would be great if you can answer Miss Balalaika's questions. It would make things easier on you and there's a chance that we might let you walk free. I'll ask you again: who do you work for?"

The man glared at Rock and spat on him. Rock sat there, stunned, while pink spit rolled down his white collared shirt.

Balalaika narrowed her eyes. "Cut off his finger."

Rock watched as a soldier picked the knife off the floor. Horror dawned on the man's face and struggled to get away. But with ropes in place, there was no escape.

The man's scream echoed in the warehouse, making it sound louder than it was. Rock felt his insides twist as Balalaika ordered for a second and third finger to be removed. She watched without batting an eye. Meanwhile Rock fought the urge to turn away.

"Ask him again, Rock," she said with a sinister glint in her eyes. "This time tell him—"

"The next time you piss us off, we won't stop at your fingers," said Rock, his tone flat. "We will castrate you, one ball as a time. We will cut off your nose, split your mouth open, and start removing limbs..."

The man's eyes bulged with each method of mutilation listed. He was finally getting the message about his situation and Rock was glad about that. He asked the same question for a third time. "Who do you work for?"

The man gulped. "I..." He hesitated but looking at his hand short of three fingers, he found the motivation to talk. "I was hired by a group of mercenaries to make bombs."

Rock relayed the information back to Balalaika in English. Balalaika gave Rock the next question. "What sort of bombs? Car bombs?"

"I only made one car bomb," said the man. "The other bombs could be detonated by remote control."

"For what purpose?"

"The Day of Chaos."

Balalaika blew cigar smoke. "'Day of chaos?'"

Rock turned toward the man. "What are the mercenaries planning?"

The man lowered his gaze. "I was just hired to make bombs. I don't know why they are targeting Roanapur."

Rock realized that the man had little information on these mercenaries. It was unlikely the man knew who had hired the mercenaries in the first place. Rock asked Balalaika's next question. "Do you know where the mercenaries are hiding?"

"I-I know that they're staying somewhere outside of Roanapur."

Balalaika sighed. "That could mean anywhere in Thailand. Ask him-"

"Do you know when 'this Day of Chaos' is?" Rock hoped for an answer but the man shook his head. And just like that, Rock knew what was going to happen. He got to his feet. "Is that all, Miss Balalaika?"

"There's nothing else I'm going get out of this man," she said. She looked at one of her comrades. "Drive Rock back to his hotel."

As Rock followed the soldier out of the warehouse, a single gunshot rang out.

* * *

A shower and a change of clothes later, Rock headed toward the Yellow Flag. Today had been pivotal; working for Hotel Moscow meant he could no longer remain in the twilight. Perhaps within the next few months or even within the week, he would probably step into the darkness. Maybe Benny had been right – he should have stuck to 'vacationing with Revy' instead of joining the criminal underworld as fast he did.

Rock entered the establishment. On the way to the counter, he noticed two things: the familiar faces and the fact that everyone boasted a gun. Bao was putting a bottle of rum back on the shelves when Rock sat on a bar stool. "One San Miguel."

Bao did a double-take. "It's you!" His eyes swept the room before returning to Rock. "Where's your girlfriend?"

"Revy?" Rock didn't know why he had to ask. Bao hadn't meant Dutch or Benny. "She's not here."

Bao let out a sigh of relief. "It's been ten months since she last destroyed my bar," he said as he searched through the beer brands. He grabbed a bottle of San Miguel and the nearest bottle opener. "I'm hoping to keep this bar standing as long as possible."

Rock watched Bao remove the bottle cap. "She's coming back tomorrow."

"Seriously? Shit." Bao passed the bottle to Rock and leaned on the counter. "Knowing her, she'll bring whatever's happening in the city right here."

Rock took a swig of beer. "So you haven't seen anything in this part of town."

"I've only heard." Bao leaned in closer and dropped his voice. "Does the Lagoon Company know what's going on? There's been a lot of movement from the Italians and the Columbians. It's another outsider, isn't it?"

"Several outsiders," said Rock. "But the exact number is unknown. And by the way, I work for Hotel Moscow now."

"Why? Lagoon Company wasn't paying you enough?"

"It's nothing like that."

Bao frowned. "Now that I think about it, I haven't heard anything about the Lagoon Company in months. What happened?"

"I can't say." Rock grabbed his beer and gulped a third of it down. Bao eyed him with scrutiny but Rock didn't care. 1000 miles away, Revy was probably doing the same thing although her choice of liquor would be rum. She would probably laugh at his choice and ask would good it was doing for him. But unlike Revy, he didn't intend on drinking his worries away. He aimed to lessen them.

Bao tended to few glasses in the sink and Rock sunk deeper into his thoughts. A question from Bao brought him back to the Yellow Flag.

"Where's Revy now?"

Rock blinked. "She's in Hong Kong."

"Hong Kong?" Bao snorted as he dried a glass. "What's she doing there? Girl can't speak a word of Chinese!"

"I was translating for her."

Bao had a look on his face. It was the one Balalaika had worn when Rock had recounted his tale a few days ago. The look simply asked: _you left her there? _Rock waited for the facial expression to take verbal form but Bao changed it up.

"I wonder how she's been surviving without you then."

Rock sighed. "Me, too." With that, he finished his drink.

* * *

The day of Revy's return was here whether Rock wanted it to be or not. He dragged himself out of bed, got dressed in the usual, and forced his feet in the direction of Hotel Moscow. He didn't know when he would see Revy and he didn't know how things would turn out. But he was certain the reunion would involve pain. After all he had left Revy on bad terms and there was no way things had cooled down during the few days.

Rock knocked on Balalaika's door. Once he got the okay, he opened the door. Balalaika was sitting at her desk, smoking a cigar. Boris was also inside. Judging by their expressions, Rock assumed that they had been discussing something serious.

"You look like shit, Rock," said Balalaika.

Rock's shoulders slumped. "To be honest I didn't get much sleep last night. Has Chang arrived yet?"

"He should be here shortly." The phone on her desk beeped twice and she pressed a button. "What is it, comrade?"

"Chang and one of his men have just arrived, Kapitan."

"Send them up."

Rock moved a few paces away from the door. He wondered if Revy had come with Chang. His heart thumped and his palms started to sweat. But he held his ground and waited to see who would enter the room.

The door swung open and Chang strolled into the office. With a cigarette in the corner of his mouth, he smirked at Balalaika. "It's been a while, Fry Face."

Balalaika smiled. "Three days without a phone call and this is how you greet me, Baby?"

"Forgive me. I was very busy with Triad affairs."

Rock tried to see around Chang and into the hallway but he couldn't see anyone out there. Momentary disbelief washed over him followed by disappointment. When Chang looked at him, the disappointment gave way to suspicion. The smirk on Chang's face had grown.

"Hello Mr. Chang," said Rock.

"So you're here, too," said Chang. "I'm really glad about that actually." He poked his head out into the hallway. "Hey, Two Hands. He's inside."

Revy stormed into the room and Rock felt a shiver run down his spine. The look in her eyes was deadly and it didn't take long for her to spot him. She took a step toward him but Chang grabbed her shoulder.

"Not yet," said Chang. "Formalities first."

"Good morning, Miss Balalaika."

"Good morning, Revy."

And just like that, Chang let Revy go. Rock felt like a pit-bull had been sicced on him. Revy pulled her fist back and swung hard. Rock hit the floor hard, his eyes stinging from the pain. In the background, Balalaika retrieved a cigar from her desk.

Rock touched his throbbing cheek. "What the hell, Revy?!" His jaw wasn't broken but it should be.

Revy put her hands on her hips. "You're fucking asshole, you know that?!"

"You're right," said Rock as he stood up. "I deserved that."

She turned her head away. "Damn you, Rock."

Balalaika took a long drag from her cigar. "Rock, if you must continue, take your business outside."

Rock looked at Balalaika and nodded without question. "Come on, Revy," he said as he passed Chang. Revy followed him out of the room and closed the door behind them. Rock didn't get too far down the hallway when he turned around and faced her. "I'm sorry," he said, slipping his hands into his pockets. "I shouldn't have left you, no matter what happened in Hong Kong."

"Forget about it," said Revy. She leaned against the wall. "Is Hotel Moscow treating you well?"

"It doesn't beat being a pirate but at least it gives me something to do."

"Did Balalaika ask you about Dutch?"

"Yeah, she did," said Rock. "Did Chang ask you?"

Revy folded her arms. "This morning but I didn't say much. I'm assuming you did the same."

Rock nodded. Dutch had requested it and considering how much Lagoon Company had impacted his life, Rock would take the secret to his grave without hesitation. "Do you think Dutch will come to Roanapur again?"

Revy stood up straight and rubbed the back of her head. "Let's talk about something else, Rock. Talking about Dutch is pissing me off."

"Okay." Rock thought for a moment. "What's the real reason Mr. Chang went to Hong Kong?"

She grinned. "Well, it wasn't for my ass, Rocky baby. Chang came to Hong Kong to meet with his Triad buddies. The bastards that tried to burn down Roanapur – Chang wants to light a fire under their asses and he wants my help. It should be fun, don't ya think?"

Rock's expression darkened. "Yeah. It sounds like it."

Revy frowned but before she could say something, Boris exited Balalaika's office.

Rock watched Boris head in the opposite direction. "Do you think he got kicked out?"

"Who knows?"


End file.
